


Back Soon

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks in Adelaide, it is time for Lucien to go back home.</p><p>Set post-Series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Soon

Jean stood in the doorway, looking out sadly. Lucien was outside, putting the stew Jean had insisting on making for him in the taxi with his other bags. He had tried to protest, wondering how he was going to get it through the train journey in one piece, but Jean had packaged it up well, explaining her need to know that nobody in Ballarat was in danger of being under-fed during her absence.

The taxi driver was stood in front of the car, enjoying a last cigarette before the journey to the station. He had picked the doctor up at his hotel, thought to be the most appropriate place for him to stay. Although there was no spare room here, they had briefly discussed the possibility of him sleeping on the couch, as he didn't tend to sleep much anyway so was unlikely to get in the way too much doing that, but people talked behind their backs at home, despite knowing the nature of their relationship, and they weren't willing to risk similar gossip in Adelaide.

Jean and Lucien hadn't told anyone about the understanding they had reached on the bus. They had explained Lucien's presence and lack of luggage with a partial truth. Saying he had just tied up a stressful case and needed to get away for a few days, therefore deciding at the last minute to escort Jean on her journey and to help her with all her luggage. If anyone had been suspicious of their story, they kept it to themselves.

Lucien had managed to purchase everything he needed soon after arriving and inbetween spending time with Jean he had found himself enjoying some time on his own, exploring different parts of Adelaide, finding a good restaurant or two, and catching up on some reading.

He and Jean had spoken a little about their situation, but they had quickly concluded that they couldn't really make any proper decisions until they were back in Ballarat. Anything they tried to plan while here wouldn't be based on reality. As keen as they both were to begin to take steps towards a relationship, they knew those steps would have to be slow, careful and considered, especially because of the heartbreak love had given them in the past.

After finishing arranging his luggage in the car, Lucien turned around and walked up the drive to where Jean was standing at the front door.

"Well, Jean, I guess it is time for me to go," he said sadly.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sorry you can't stay any longer."

"So am I. But I do need to get back to my patients, two weeks is a long time when your doctor decides to run away with his housekeeper with no notice!"

Jean looked like she was a combination of embarrassed, annoyed and amused. A look that he was more than familiar with.

"Lucien, shhh!" Jean looked around quickly, even though she knew her son was currently at the hospital with her daughter-in-law, so there was nobody around to overhear them.

Lucien reached out to take both of Jean's hands in his, "I will give you a call when I get back."

"Make sure you do. Right away. I want a full update on everyone."

"Consider it done," Lucien laughed, "And before you say it, yes, I will make sure they eat your stew! We must keep the strength of the young ones up, after all."

"I don't know why you're saying it like that, Dr Blake! And make sure you eat as well. Just because I'm not there to keep an eye on you, don't think you can get away with a diet of nothing but scotch and sandwiches. Don't think Mattie won't tell me if you do."

Lucien smiled at her stern tone, squeezing her hands, "I wouldn't dare to defy such an order."

"I know," Jean smiled, pride in her voice at his words, "That's why I'm making it an order."

Hearing the taxi door being opened by the driver, Lucien pulled his hands away from Jean's, then turned around and nodded at him, indicating he would only be a minute. Turning back to Jean, he could see a faint shine in the corners of her eyes, hinting that tears were not far away.

"Oh! I'm just being silly!" she made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "I know you have to go. And I have to stay. But it won't be for long."

"Yes. And between my patients and your new grandchild, I'm quite sure the time will fly by." Lucien placed a hand on Jean's arm, then leaned forward to place a tentative kiss on her cheek, lasting a couple of seconds longer than what would be considered to be socially acceptable.

Jean blushed, smiling at Lucien as he moved back, holding his gaze as he nodded, looked like he was about to say something, but instead just nodded again before turning around and walking towards the taxi.

Jean closed the front door as she heard the taxi's engine start. She didn't want to watch Lucien drive away, not quite trusting herself to retain her composure. After a split-second, however, she made a decision that she acted on before she could give herself the chance to change her mind.

Pulling open the door again, Jean shouted an undignified "Wait!"

Lucien was just about to step into the taxi, turning to look at her in surprise. Receiving no response, he lowered his head to ask the driver to give him another minute before walking back to the house.

"What's the matter?" he asked Jean, a little concerned by her insistent tone, "Did I forget something?"

"Yes," Jean replied, "You did."

Jean quickly checked the taxi driver was still in the car, before reaching up to put her arms around Lucien's neck, pulling him close and placing her lips gently on his.

Lucien, despite his surprise at her actions, responded automatically, moving his own arms around her back.

Although the kiss was relatively chaste, they were both more than aware of the emotion behind it, reluctant for it to end. The sudden sound of the telephone ringing from the hallway behind Jean surprised them, however, and their lips parted. For a few seconds they remained looking into each other's eyes, faces only inches apart, arms still around each other.

"Um..." Lucien managed, sounding a little breathless, "I guess I should...get going...my train..."

"You should," Jean nodded, pulling away from him, gesturing to the taxi "Go on. Go."

Lucien smiled, shock still in his eyes, and took a step backwards. Then another one. He turned around and had just opened the door of the waiting taxi once more when Jean called out to him again.

"Lucien!"

He looked back at her, raising his eyebrows.

"I will be back, you know. Soon."

Lucien smiled widely, raising a hand in acknowledgement, "I know you will, Jean."

Jean closed the door once again, straightened her skirt and went to answer the telephone.


End file.
